The Key to My Heart
by fairytailMANIA
Summary: There was something different about Loki's key, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Maybe it wasn't the key that was different, maybe it was the way she was looking at it. Fairytailmania RP


disclaimer: we don't own fairy tail

**The Key to My Heart -**RP from Fairytailmania

Authors: mashfan4life, 4eversimple, AmourxSexxetxYaoi, Hitachiin-fangirl

There was something different about Loki's key, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She was sure that this wasn't the key he had given her originally, but it was clearly still Loki's key.

Maybe it wasn't the key that was different, maybe it was the way she was looking at it.

But how exactly was she looking at it now, then?

"Boo!" whispered the stellar spirit into his owner's ear, giving the latter the fright of her life. Shaking her head to hide the inconspicuous blush covering her face, Lucy quickly hid Loki's key into her pockets.

"What were you doing?" asked the young man, closing the distance between them.

"I wasn't staring at your key!! I mean, I was, I wasn't, umm, looking for you. What are you doing here?" mumbled the stellar mage, stumbling on her words.

"I don't know. What is anyone doing here?" said Grey, getting up from his concealed seat on the couch, causing Lucy to jump a mile. "And you were to staring at his key. I saw you."

Grey then found himself being pushed out of the appartement.

"There, he's gone. You can come out from under the table, Lucy," said Loki as he moved towards the girl, flashing his most handsome smile at her. "Oh right, what were you asking me?" he added before widening his grin.

"I-I was asking...asking you, umm," said the stellar mage, her face flushed once more.

"She was asking you why you were here," said Natsu, completing her sentence. "And she really was staring at your key. Saw it too."

Natsu also found himself out the door.

"Geez, is your appartement the watering hole or something?" asked Loki having closed the door a second time.

"It would seem so because people seem to keep showing up uninvited," said Lucy, sneering at Loki.

"What you mean me?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded vigourously.

"I'm a stellar spirit. How could I possibly show up without you wanting me here?" he asked smirking widder.

Lucy felt her face warm up, her cheeks turned crimson red and the room was spinning. Suddenly, everything blacked out...

"Oh, sorry," said Gray, lifting his arm off the light switch.

"Shh!! It was getting interesting!!" whispered Natsu "subtilely" at his nakama.

"Would you BOTH shut up?!" yelled an angry Loki, carrying in his arms an unconscious stellar mage...

"How did you two manage to get back in here anyway?" asked Erza. "Now come on! We are leaving. Lucy oubviously wants to spend time with Loki."

"I think it's the other way around," murmured Grey as he and Natsu were pulled out of the appartement by their ears.

Loki stared at the door as the voices of Erza (who was yelling), Grey and Natsu could be heard. He remained there until the voices faded away. Shaking his head, he took Lucy to her room where he laid her gently on the bed.

In her sleep, Lucy felt something soft connect with her lips...

Unconsiously, Lucy reacted to the touch, her lips moved softly against the thing. Then her eyes started to open slowly as she began to wake. The sight before her made her stop all actions as her eyes widened. Loki was over her and he was kissing her!

''What are you doing? You perv!'' she shouted, pushing him away.

She blushed furiously, jumped off her bed and ran across the room.

She wasn't about to admit to having actually enjoyed it. Even if she had.

Just a little, she admited to herself. Just a **little**.

"I was kissing you" Loki replied honestly.

"Yeah we-well you don't have to say it straight out like that!" Lucy shouted at him as her cheeks turned red.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Loki asked as he walked towards her.

"That you liked it," said Grey, stepping into the room with a smile on his face.

"Check it out!! She's all red!!" shouted Natsu before Gray slapped his hand onto the red head's mouth.

"Shhh!! Not so loud!!" he whispered, but it was too late...footsteps could be heard down the hallway.

"NATSU!! GRAY!!" Erza shouted as she stormed into the room. "What have I said about you two interrupting all the lovey dovey scenes? If you keep interrupting Loki then he'll never be able to tell Lucy that he's madly in love with her and Lucy won't be able to say that she loves him back even though she's been trying to hide it!"

Her announcement was met with general silence as she was dragged out of the room by Natsu and Grey.

"What? Why are you dragging me out? Have I said to much?" Erza asked as she was pushed out the door.

'Well.... this is awkward...,'' Loki said, running a hand through his hair.

''How is it awkward? You tell me you love me everytime you see me. Well, every since we got the whole stellar spirit mage thing sorted out...''

''But you never believe me, do you?''

''Of course I don't! You used to tell all the girls the same thing, and now, just because I'm your master, you have this crazy idea that I want you to only love me? Well, you know what? I don't want that love if it's only because you feel obligated to me!''

''Will you stop shouting?!''

''Or you'll wha-'' she paused. ''Oh,'' Lucy said sheepishly, bringing a hand up to hide her blushing face.

"Oh? What did you start to think Lucy? It must've been something perverted or you wouldn't have blushed like that." Loki said teasingly.

"She thought you'd kiss her," interrupted Natsu, leaning on the wall.

"Aye, the kiss of silence!" commented Happy, flying around the room.

"No, we do that to shut people up," added Gray, popping out of nowhere into the room.

"Where's Erza?" asked an annoyed Loki, a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, we took care of her..."

''Yeah? And now I'm gonna take care of all of you!'' Lucy shouted, coming out of her stupor.

She furiously pushed everyone out of her appartment. Then, finally thinking, locked the door, shoved a chair under the doorknob, piled furniture up against it and proceeded to make it completely Natsu, Grey , Erza and even Happy proof.

''Now as for you...'' she turned towards Loki.

But the stellar spirit was nowhere to be seen. Lucy started to panic a little as many questions began flowing through her mind: "Did he leave me? Is he annoyed?" Suddenly, a yell interrupted her train of thought:

"LUCY!! YOU LOCKED ME OUT!!"

''Oh,'' Lucy answered, staring at the pile in front of her door.

Then she spotted Loki's key on the table.

A blush found it's way to her face. "I knew it was special," she thought before carrying it to the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and the pile came crumbling down onto Lucy...burying her under it.

"LUCY!! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Loki, stepping on top of the mountain of junk.

"You're stepping on me..."

"God?" Loki asked when the voice seemed to come out of no where.

"Just get me out of here!" Lucy shouted as she started to get more exasperated.

Hearing the voice coming directly from underneath his feet, he started to throw things randomly away in search of Lucy. "Lucy?" He asked once he had reached the bottom of the pile.

"I'm here" She said making Loki jump a foot in the air before turning around spotting her in a chair.

"What are you doing there? I was looking for you!" Loki said as he walked towards her.

"I ended up here because of you! You didn't even notice you had reached me and then you threw me away like the rest of the furniture!" She said as she pouted.

"AHAHA!! What a dork!!" laughed Natsu before ending up with a black eye.

"Natsu?" Loki and Lucy said at the same time as they turned to stare at him as he appeared at the door, "How did you get in here?" they asked.

''I walked in through the open door....?'' he answered slightly confused.

How did they think he had got in?

'' Actually, I don't care how you got in!'' corrected Lucy. ''Get out! AND STAY OUT!''

"Aww, don't be so..." started the red head before getting the door slammed in his face.

''Are we alone?'' asked Lucy quietly.

''I think so,'' Loki answered uncertainly.

''ARGH! They are so annoying!'' she shouted.

"TOTALLY!!" agreed Loki.

An awkward silence soon followed...

''Well, it makes it easier for me to do this...''

''D-do what exactly,'' Lucy stuttered as Loki took a step toward her.

"You'll see," he answered as he got closer, a crooked grin curling up his lips.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Lucy yelped and took at step backwards.

''What now!'' Loki said, exasperated.

He turned towards the door, half expecting to see Natsu or Grey but there wasn't anybody there.

''No, it's nothing, it's just that this is a little weird,'' Lucy said, putting her hand on Loki's arm.

''Oh, well if that's all,'' Loki smirked.

He swiftly picked her up and sweetly kissed her, Lucy's face turning absurdly red until she fell into it as well.

Outside the window, Happy peered into the room with his face stuck onto the glass.

"Happy! What are they doing now?!" asked Natsu from down in the garden. "HAPPY!!"

Meanwhile, the cat was too busy enjoying the scene before him to pay attention to his nakama.

"TELL US NOW!!" yelled Grey impatiently.

Happy suddenly flew away from the window, crying "RUUNNNN!!!" as he frantically beat his wings to go faster. Confused, the mages looked up to see a piano falling down towards them.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!"

THE END :P

a/n: Hoped you enjoyed! See profile for more info about Fairytailmania


End file.
